couplesforchristfandomcom-20200215-history
Appointment of Melo Villaroman Jr. as GK President
The CFC International Council has designated Melo Villaroman, Jr. as President of Gawad Kalinga. This appointment and position were voted upon and approved by the GK Board last 22 January 2009. In this role, Melo will be responsible for Chief Executive Officer duties, and will be the overall leader of the GK Management Committee. This role has direct accountability to the GK Board, headed by Joe Tale, Chairman of Gawad Kalinga. Melo will officially start his GK full-time service on Monday, 16 February 2009. Luis Oquiñena will continue on as Executive Director of Gawad Kalinga, reporting to the GK President. In this role, Luis will be responsible for Chief Operating Officer duties, ensuring effective, timely, and efficient implementation of GK Programs with partners and communities on the ground. The CFC International Council and the GK Board are implementing these changes to support the following key purposes: #'Bringing the CFC and GK Principles to Life' #:In last month's CFC State of the Mission address, we declared principles that will guide our massive and important work with the poor as we move Gawad Kalinga "Forward in Christ". First and most important, Christ proclaimed in word or in action is the center and mover of the work. Second, Gawad Kalinga, with our other equally-important "Church of the Poor" ministries, is God's gift and challenge to CFC for the fullness of our mission. Third, we strive to share the gift of GK to the world, helping open up the blessing for all individuals to embrace the poor, and openly partnering with multi-sectors, within the boundaries of our CFC and GK Core Values. Fourth, there is one united leadership flowing out of the GK Board, which in turn, is pastorally submitted to the CFC International Council. Fifth, we give our all in sustaining the integrity of the holistic CFC and GK work. Last but not least, we are one with the Catholic Church in our common mission to build the Church of the Home, and the Church of the Poor. #'Strengthening Openness/Unity of Leadership' #:The CFC International Council is the overall governing body of the CFC worldwide community and all its Ministries, including Gawad Kalinga. These organizational changes will help sustain the institutional and pastoral linkages between CFC and GK which are crucial to the oneness of our Mission, Culture, and Values as we respond to the expansive call of Gawad Kalinga. #'Continually Strengthening GK Capability to Respond to Massive, Expansive, and Global Work' #:Our GK Mission is swiftly expanding and globalizing, moving with the Spirit's calling to "renew the face of the Earth." The opportunities to build communities, societies, and nations where members experience the dignity and fullness of life, are overwhelming. We need to aggressively and continually strengthen our GK organizational capability if we are to deliver against new and expanding challenges flowing out of massive, global poverty. This new organizational set-up will better enable the GK Organization to be ready for greater expansion of our mission. We trust that the CFC global family will fully support these changes and continue to be one in moving forward in Christ. We have embraced a lofty mission to build the Church of the Home and the Church of the Poor. We need to be ready to go where the Lord leads, ever mindful that He will be with us every step of the way. God bless us all. (Sgd.) Joe Tale For the CFC International Council Category:Documents